


失联（513之后站街宅）

by zhuoen



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuoen/pseuds/zhuoen
Summary: John死后，Harold抛弃了过去的一切。“当你失去了和世界的羁绊，会发生什么呢。”他会活下去的。他只是要惩罚自己。（成人内容及OOC预警）
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Harold Finch/Other(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我有个朋友说想看站街宅宅文学。  
> 有路人插入情节，RF有提及，不接受的不要下拉。

Harold Finch在疼痛中醒来。

墙上钟表的时针指向数字2，而他在深夜被颈背陈年旧伤折腾到旷工，不用看窗外也知道将会是个糟糕的天气。

他试图换个姿势重新入睡，但只是动弹了一下，脊椎便发出抗议，在颈部钢钉处堆积成难以忍受深入骨髓的刺痛，背部肌肉也开始痉挛。Harold紧闭双眼试图忍过这阵疼痛，最终不得不喘息着败下阵来，攒足力气伸手到床头去摸止疼药。他睡前已经服用过二倍于常人剂量的药物，也许是长久摄入导致身体有了抗药性，又或者是疼痛程度已经超过了止疼药的麻痹范围。

仅仅是这样小范围的动作也让他疼到汗流浃背。生吞下大剂量后，他把自己缩回被子里，等待药效降临让他能躲回睡梦之中，不再看到这个死寂的世界。从前他不喜欢睡觉，认为睡眠挤占了清醒的时间，是在变相缩短生命，总是靠茶提神清醒。John从前工作的关系，也不贪图睡眠，会给他带喜欢的煎绿茶，跟他一起研究茶的浓度和泡法，图书馆还专门置办了茶具。如果遇到现在这样背疼的情况，John还会客串一把按摩师，将痛到呻吟的他放平在图书馆的沙发上，从后颈按压到腰，手指温暖而有力，安抚抽筋的肌肉，推动移位的骨骼，几个来回Harold就会从僵硬状态放松下来，低低道声谢，迷迷糊糊打个盹再回到工作中，平静得仿佛那时缓缓流淌而过的时光。

旧时光不再了。John不会回来了。

Harold从回忆中拔出思想。现在帮助他度过疼痛的是那瓶即将吃完的止疼药，明天如果起得来床还得再去买一瓶，用他仅剩的钱——大部分是昨天刚刚赚来的，来自一位身材魁梧南方口音的顾客，因为Harold接受被射在脸上和眼镜上而多付了一倍的钱——看看可不可以买得起新类型的止疼药，之前那款成分有成瘾性。

只是射在脸上就给到二倍，是很划算的价钱。Harold的定价很低，一个有些年纪长相平庸的瘸子在这行当里实在算不上多有竞争力，领走他购买服务的人通常并不慷慨，也没什么耐心。之前Harold被内射过几次，客人们通常并没有任何表示，只是把被插到脱力的Harold推到床角，有的还会强迫Harold舔干净他们的阴茎。

但独特的气质也会给他带来一些有特殊癖好的客源。一位衣着体面的顾客给他换了副眼镜，高潮时喊着professor射在他体内，还多给了Harold几张小额钞票；而另一位似乎也把他当做自己师长的顾客就没有这么温柔，揪着他的头发狠狠地操进嘴里让他几近窒息。好在Harold已经度过了因不习惯精液的气味干呕而招致粗暴殴打的时期，对口交渐渐习以为常的他已经可以给客人来一次漂亮的口活，舔得对方舒服了说不定能多拿到一点报酬。

Harold学东西一向很快。他用第一次经验明白了后穴被撕裂的痛苦和充分润滑的重要性；用三个案例和一次毒打的代价学会了在脖颈允许的活动范围内口交和深喉；用九个案例总结了怎么喘息哭叫扭动求饶能满足身上人的凌虐控制欲；接第十四个客人时，他就调整体位角度成功让自己获得了高潮，快感来得陌生而猛烈，Harold无法自控地在床单上抽搐成一团呻吟出声，脑子里强光闪烁，短暂地忘却了缠绕噬骨的痛苦失落。

这放空的瞬间是他的救命稻草。

他抛弃了过去的一切，身份、财富、住所，甚至是技能。一切的一切都让他想起过去，想起他就是用这些支撑着这副躯体，一步步将他爱的人推向死亡。在这个行当Harold不需要杜撰自己的姓氏，没有人关心这个僵硬羸弱的瘸子姓甚名谁，他们只想要他的后穴夹得更紧，叫声更淫荡，通常用力抽打他的屁股就可以让他们得到想要的；贫穷的生活也算不得什么，如果不是旧伤常让疼到他无法行动，需要钱换来止疼药，他甚至都不会计较生意收入的多少；致命的是心底常常涌出的内疚与沉重，牵扯着肺脏让他无力呼吸，想要坠入死亡的安宁。

但他不会放弃生命，那是John留给Harold最后的东西，是John用自己的命作为代价换来的。Harold曾一度认为自己早晚会暴露身份，被政府抓到刑讯后蹲穿牢底；或者是在某次拯救行动中出现意外，被作为无名氏埋在公共坟场哪个角落。而不是像现在，身边人都因他而死，自己虽然伤痕寥落岑寂一身，但仍能自由地呼吸，似乎他的罪过从来没有被惩罚。

现在，他要成为自己的施刑人了。


	2. Chapter 2

Harold的第一次接客经历并不那么值得回忆。缺乏经验没有给自己充分扩张，在被整个插入的瞬间痛到险些昏厥。强撑到结束之后Harold下半身几乎失去知觉，有两天时间无法正常行走。但令他感到宽慰的是，在后穴被疼痛贯穿时，他的内心仿佛卸下了几分重量。他明白，一切的痛苦，都是他应得应受的。

后来他习得了性高潮技巧，沉溺的放空感同样让他食髓知味。其他从业者为了取悦客人会装作高潮和疯狂享受的样子，但Harold是真正享受，无论是粗暴性爱带来的痛感，还是温柔推进让他攀上的巅峰，他都全身心地投入。有人在他耳边言语侮辱过，说他看起来文质彬彬其实是个放荡不堪的婊子，后边咬得比谁都紧；有人按着他的后颈将他压进床垫，旧伤痛得他落下泪来，却又将屁股迎向对方等待冲撞；也有温存的人感受到Harold的尽职，抚慰他多次射精直到无力勃起，Harold无法自控地啜泣着失禁，瞬间的屈辱羞耻却即刻转化为自虐般的满足和超脱。

真难以置信，做着最下贱的事情的人，却是为了给自己赎罪。

Harold尝试着活动脖子，仍然被万针齐扎般的痛感劝退。他闭上双眼伸出右手摸向颈后，回忆着John手的动作和触感，想象着John仍然在他身边按摩着他的旧创；想象着John的手滑过前胸流连一番，逗得两点挺立后继续下行，抚摸着他侧腹的枪伤疤痕，感受手下身体的颤栗；想象着John握住他半勃的下身，带茧的手指坚定地撸动，让他完全硬挺起来……一如旧日。

图书馆的时光有时惊险紧张，有时则安逸得如同美好的梦境。Harold和John能够互予信任生死相托，也会互相帮助解决一些需求。通常会在沙发上，Harold的持久性差一些，经常在喘息着释放后短暂失神，被John握住手继续动作，回过神后看向John，微闭的双眼和颤动的睫毛，以及随即高潮时喉结的起伏都让Harold有吻上去的冲动。

但二人始终没有跨过那条线，仿佛真的就是在互相帮忙疏解欲望。Harold明白他对John有渴求，但他不知道John对他是否有同样的想法。如果有的话，为什么他在高潮时从来不看Harold，也从未表现过一丝一毫逾矩的意愿；如果没有，又无法解释几次John刚接触到他的手就迅速勃起的硬挺。之前Harold从来没有分析明白过，也没有想过去问。现在他仍然分析不出，想问却已经听不到回答。

想象中John的脸很模糊，但手已经将欲望带起，Harold的身体逐渐暖热起来。频繁的套弄让他呼吸急促，John的另一只手向后伸去，两根指尖探入他的穴口轻轻扩张。Harold难耐地微蜷起身体，为背部的疼痛瑟缩了一下，但坚持着让脑海中John的手指更为深入——找到自己熟悉的腺体转圈按压，快感从体内辐射开来，Harold放任自己愉悦地哼出声。他是在John手下啊，是他可以放松地交付信任和感受的John。

“John…”唇齿间泄出这个有点久违的名字，Harold脸上露出浅浅的笑容，旋即被痛苦覆盖，这个名字裹挟而来的记忆明明灭灭，晃得他要流下泪来，却又在光影浮动中透着令人窒息的绝望与愧疚，不是来自于这个人，而是Harold自身的感受。后穴中的手指毫不怜惜地大力戳刺着前列腺，套弄阴茎的手指也粗鲁地翻动着顶端褶皱，快感与痛感同时冲击神经，Harold被逼到声音猛地拔高，脚趾都蜷缩起来。前后夹击中Harold马上要到达顶峰，前端双球却被紧紧捏住，Harold难受地呜咽起来，阴茎无助地颤抖两下，小孔开合却只有一小股透明液体涌出。

脑海里的John逐渐清晰可见，是他招募他第一天时的模样，John张开嘴，却是以Harold的声音在说话：“现在你要下决定了。如果你留下，迟早有一天，我们都会死去，真正意义上的死去。”

“不要……”Harold喃喃，不知道是在为John拒绝工作和未来的命运，还是拒绝回忆。

抽插后穴的手指并没有停止。Harold脸上湿漉漉的，汗水泪水和唾液混杂着流下湿了枕头。

“我想去看看这个展览，欢迎你来陪我。”John脸上的胡茬冒了出来，像极了两人搭档过程中去往意大利短暂旅程时的样子。

“别回来，求你……”Harold几乎要被后穴的快感和胀痛的睾丸拉扯得失去理智。

“你找到我时，给了我一份工作，一个目标……别了，Harold。”John变成了两人最后一次相见的模样，用自己的声音向他说着那些在噩梦中一次次重温过的告别，情绪沉痛得Harold几乎要窒息，浑身剧烈地颤抖起来，手再也无力控制前端，几乎是尖叫着射了出来。

再睁开眼，暗室寂静。

颈背的疼痛感已经减弱，药物在体内发挥了作用。

Harold能感觉到手上的液体在逐渐干涸，他没有力气动弹，也清楚地知道不会再有人为他递上温热的湿毛巾，帮他细致地擦干净。

Harold卷起被子，在黑暗中痛哭失声。


End file.
